


the girlfriend row

by ivermectin



Series: some kind of cheerleader 'verse [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Basketball, Established Relationship, He does figure it out at the end though, M/M, POV Troy Bolton, Troy doesn't know what's going on and isn't going to ask, Wordcount: 100-500, high school typical heteronormativity, it's literally called the girlfriend row
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: The girlfriend row is the row of seats from where you get the best view of the basketball court. Troy's sitting there to provide moral support for the team. Ryan is sitting there because - wait, Troy isn't sure. Something to do with Chad?
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton & Ryan Evans
Series: some kind of cheerleader 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000785
Comments: 13
Kudos: 370





	the girlfriend row

**Author's Note:**

> the heteronormativity is, well, you know. high school is sadly heteronormative (at least, it was for me) & also, this is troy pov, and i'm writing him as a straight ally in this fic! (bisexual troy gives me life though, but we'll explore that later & elsewhere, i guess.
> 
> also this is a series because it's really low pressure and fun? idk, it makes me happy to write these.

Troy shifts uncomfortably, aware of his cast. His cast, which doesn’t weigh much, feels like a granite statue, preventing him from being able to play. He’s there in the front row, the row that’s typically known as the girlfriend row, because it has the best view of the court.

He can see Chad, tense in his role as temporary captain. Troy doesn’t envy him; he’s had to lead a few games in which they didn’t have Chad, and the absence of a key player is always a tangible emptiness. Chad right now needs to fit two roles, and the stress is written clearly into his body language.

Troy wants to give him a reassuring smile, but as he watches, Ryan Evans of all people walks over to Chad, wearing _Chad’s_ Wildcats hoodie no less. He moves very close to Chad, cups his face in a hand and says something to him, focusing with an intensity that is almost scary. Troy can’t tell what Ryan is saying or doing, but he watches as Chad takes him in, and when Ryan kisses Chad’s forehead, says something and walks over to the bleachers, he can see a clearly visible change in Chad’s body language; he doesn’t exactly look relaxed, but he doesn’t look on the verge of snapping in half like a toothpick anymore.

“Ryan, hey,” he says, doing his best to be friendly, gesturing to the empty space next to him. “Good to see you.”

“Is it, now,” Ryan says, but it’s not as cutting as it could be; it’s sardonic more than anything else.

Ryan accepts the seat next to Troy though, so Troy manages to not be too bothered by it.

Once the game begins, Ryan’s clearly only got eyes for Chad. Troy’s not sure what’s going on there, whether they’re a _thing_ , or Ryan’s just in the girlfriend row for moral support, rumours be damned, and he knows better than to ask. But it’s clear that Ryan is a good thing. He’s looking at Chad with single minded, adoring focus, like some sort of gay guardian angel, and Chad is playing better than ever.

“Chad’s lucky to have you,” Troy tells Ryan discreetly, when the whistle goes for half time.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Ryan says, but he looks pleased. “If anyone’s lucky, it’s _me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a hsm tumblr sideblog [here!](https://sharpevans.tumblr.com/) feel free to say hi or shoot me a prompt!


End file.
